Run Joey Run
Run Joey Run 'is a song featured in the episode 'Bad Reputation. The song is originally performed by David Geddes and is sung by Rachel Berry, Noah Puckerman, Jesse St. James, and Finn Hudson, with Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce doing background vocals.. When a "Glist", a list rating the sexual promiscuity of the Glee Club circulates around William McKinley High School, Rachel is annoyed to discover that she placed dead last. Inspired by Mr. Schuester's assignment to rehabilitate a bad song, Rachel sets out to change her placement on the list by becoming "musically promiscuous." With the help of Artie and the A/V Club, Rachel creates a music video of David Geddes 1970's hit "Run Joey Run. It's her attempt to have a bad reputation, by having three men in the video as her romantic interest. By using Finn, Puck, and Jesse in the video (all of whom were romantically attracted to her at some point) it makes Rachel look like a manizer. Puck, Finn, and Jesse were each cast as Joey, unbeknownst to each other, further adding to Rachel's "Bad Reputation" since she's using the boys to her advantage. Sandy Ryerson makes an appearance in the video as Julie's dad, although he had argued with Rachel in previous episodes. The premise of the video is that Julie's dad found out Joey got Julie pregnant, and wants to kill him, but accidentally shoots Julie by mistake. The video starts out in Puck's room, with Julie telling Joey on the phone that her father wants to kill him. Jesse appears as Joey #2, driving up to Julies house, before Julie's dad appears with a gun. Her father shoots the gun, just as Julie steps in front of Joey (now Finn as Joey #3). The video ends with Julie dying and appearing as an angel. Although the video was well received by the female members of the club, Puck, Finn, and Jesse are furious at Rachel for using them, and not letting them know about each other. Puck seems more upset that he starred in an awful video than at the fact that he was used. Given the fact that Finn understands Rachel better than she understands herself, he recognizes immediately that she did the video to try and move up the Glist. He calls her out on that fact in front of the Glee Club, before asking her if her reputation is more important than her relationships and storming out. Jesse seems more upset at the fact that he was triple cast, especially since Finn was involved. Seeing Puck in the video didn't upset Jesse as much as it did seeing Finn. The video leaves Jesse heartbroken and leaves for awhile making Rachel thinking that they broke up. Cast *Santana Lopez - Angel *Brittany Pierce - Angel *Rachel Berry - Julie *Noah Puckerman - Joey #1 *Jesse St. James - Joey #2 *Finn Hudson - Joey #3 *Sandy Ryerson - Julie's Dad Lyrics Brittany S.Pierce and Santana Lopez: Aaaaaaah Aaaaaaaaaah Rachel Berry: Daddy please don't It wasn't his fault He means so much to me Daddy please don't We're gonna get married Just you wait and see Noah Puckerman: Every night, the same old dream, I hate to close my eyes I can't erase the memory, The sound of Julie's cry She called me up, late that night She said, "Joe, don't come over, My Dad and I just had a fight And he stormed out the door. I've never seen him act this way, My God, he's goin' crazy He said he's gonna make you pay For what we done, he's got a gun So run, Joey run, Joey run!" Rachel Berry: Daddy please don't It wasn't his fault He means so much to me Daddy please don't We're gonna get married Just you wait and see Jesse St James: Got in my car, drove like mad 'Til I reached Julie's place, She ran to me, with tear-filled eyes And bruises on her face All at once I saw him there, Sneakin' up behind me (Watch out!) Then Julie yelled, "He's got a gun!" Finn Hudson: And she stepped in front of me Suddenly, a shot rang out And I saw Julie falling I ran to her, I held her close When I looked down, my hands were red! And here's the last words Julie said: Rachel Berry: Daddy please don't It wasn't his fault He means so much to me Daddy please don't We're gonna get married..... Brittany S. Pierce and Santana Lopez: Aaaaaaah Aaaaaaaaaah Finn Hudson, Noah Puckermen and Jesse St James: Run, Joey run, Joey run, Joey run, Joey run Joey run, Joey run.....! Charts Video and Pictures thumb|300px|right[[Video:Glee Run Joey Run|thumb|left|238px|The video of Run Joey Run.]] thumb|right|300px|''Run Joey Run'' by Glee Cast. Run joey run2.jpg Runjoeyrun4.jpg Run joey run3.jpg Run joey run1.jpg Run joey run5.jpg Run joey run6.jpg|And another Santana Brittany picture Category:Singles Category:Rachel Berry Category:Jesse St. James Category:Finn Hudson Category:Glee Songs Category:Songs Category:Season One Category:New Directions Members Category:William McKinley High Category:Jewish Characters Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Songs sung by Noah Puckerman ("Puck") Category:Songs sung by Jessie St James Category:Songs sung by Finn Hudson Category:Songs sung by Santana Category:Songs sung by Brittany Category:Music Category:Supporting characters Category:Images Category:Songs sung by Main Characters Category:Songs sung by Guest Stars Category:Songs sung by Male Characters Category:Songs sung by Vocal Adrenaline members Category:Songs sung by New Directions' member Category:Santana Lopez Category:Brittany Pierce Category:Season 1 Category:Glee (TV series) Category:Bad Reputation Category:Conflicts Category:Singers Category:Videos